This invention relates to a sheet removing device for an electrophotographic copying machine, and more particularly to a sheet removing device which serves, after image-transfer, to strip the sheet off a photosensitive body.
Hitherto, electrophotographic copying machines using sheets which are cut into a predetermined size have been provided with devices for stripping the sheet, after image-transfer, off a photosensitive body so as to feed the sheet smoothly to a fixing station. However, there sometimes occurs a failure in stripping the sheet off the photosensitive body. To overcome such a disadvantage, the aforesaid device has been provided with a detector for alerting the machine operator that a mis-strip has occurred to allow the operator to stop the copying machine and remove the sheet off the photosensitive body. This operation is both time consuming and troublesome and, in the case of small-sized sheets, it may be necessary to remove the photosensitive body from the copying machine to strip off the sheet, resulting in the lowering in working efficiency as well as giving rise to the probability of damaging the photosensitive body.
This invention is directed to avoiding the aforesaid disadvantages by providing a sheet removing device for use in an electrophotographic copying machine which removes an unstripped sheet from a photosensitive body in a short time by providing feed rollers which start to rotate in reverse upon a stripping failure.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show by way of example a preferred embodiment of the invention.